Erica Fontaine
Character Synopsis Erica Fontaine is the main female protagonist in Sakura Taisen 3 and 4. When she was young, her parents died in an accident, in which she survived by accidentally using her special powers. Afraid that people who've seen her powers will think ill of her, she decides to live and become a nun in a church ran by Father Leno. She genuinely tries to help others in need, yet her clumsiness almost always creates more trouble. For example; when asked by Father Leno to clean the sanctuary, she ends up destroying the Virgin Mary statue. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C '| '''Low 2-C ' '''Verse: Sakura Wars Name: '''Erica Fontaine '''Gender: Female Age: 16 at the beginning of the series, in Sakura Wars 4, she's 17 Classification: Nun In Training Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via manifesting wings), Gun Mastery, Holy Manipulation (Mainly attacks through manipulating holy energy left off from God), Creation (Can create weapons from nothing, such as Hammers), Immortality (Type 4, has protection from God and will be ressurected as such), Summoning (Capable of summoning God Ayame during battle), Aura (Has an aura that reflects attacks passively), Probability Manipulation (Has the ability to increase the odds of success through God), Healing & Ressurection (Can heal a person and even ressurect the dead. The latter only applies to others and not herself). Can potentially gain the powers of Ayame through Fujiede God using her as a vessel Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Defeated Salut, who's power was able to summon and maintain The Great Oak Tree, which had destroyed 75% of Paris when it was released. Defeated opponets who can destroy major sections of Paris such a Ciseaux) | '''Universe Level+ '(Assisted Sakura and Ogami in the fight against Aoi Satan in Sakura Wars 4) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can dodge attacks that involve lightning and light-based attacks. Capable of dodging arbitrarily such as canons and even missiles at close range) | 'Immeasurable '(Can keep up with Aoi Satan, who is superior to inhabitants of 6th Heaven, who live in a realm where Time and Distance are meaningless) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Small City Level '(Can trade blows with comparable beings. Killed Salut) | 'Universal+ '(Was an essentially part to defeating Aoi Satan once again) '''Durability: Small City Level | Universe Level+. Harder to kill due to Immortality Stamina: High ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range with Guns. Higher with holy powers Intelligence: High '''(Is an imperial officer working for Ogami and Sakura. Has tons of experience with and knowledge over leadership and magic/Demons) '''Weaknesses: Her religious attitude makes her more pacifistic. Is scared to use her powers and only unleashed them when under stress (That weakness was lifted after she mastered her powers) Versions: Sakura Wars 3 | Sakura Wars 4 ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Machine Gun and Mecha Extra Info: It should be noted that she can summon and even become a vessel for God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Sakura Wars Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Priests Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Teens Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Healers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Mecha Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2